five_night_at_freddyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Blog użytkownika:Tancerz Ostrzy/Miej na uwadze innych gdyż tak szybko odchodzą....
Więc tak jak widzicie... Żyje i mam sie dobrze, otworzyłem bloga o sonicu oraz posiadam w luuuuuuuuuuj pomysłów więcej niż wcześniej ale co mi zostaje? Zostaje mi was zaprosić do chorej i niedorzecznie dobrej zabawy z Natanem i najmozliwiej Mikiem albo springtrapem.... ZACZYNAJMY! Rozdział 1 Zajebiaszczo ślizgające się buty Jest rok 2023(EDIT) technologia jest już na wysokim poziomie żeby ludzie jeżdzili latającym maluchem lub pruli z całą prędkością po róznych kablach oraz poręczach za pomocą ślizgających magnetycznych butów które pozwalają przemieszczać się bardzo szybko po prawie każde powierchni slizgiem ale są też lepsze modele ale może troche o mnie: Nazywam się Natan i mam 17 lat i pracuje w Freddy Fazbear Fright w mrocznym domu strachów powstałym na niewyjaśnionych zagadkach innych pizzeri Wstawaj leniu zaraz lecisz do pracy już 23 - To moja matka... jak się uwzie to radze się nie sprzeciwiać inaczej guza od wałka do ciasta masz w pakiecie a bonusem jest spory ochrzan ale wracając spojrałem na budzik i okazało się że mam godzine na dotarcie do domu strachów He...? ooOOOO żesz ty! dzięki mama! - Nie zdążyłem nawet spakować posiłku do pracy no ale cóż, założyłem swoje ślizgające buty a tak na marginesie chodzę do roboty żeby spłacić dług 4 tyśięcy za buty no ale warto było jeżeli lubi się nowe wyzwania i wiatr w twarz. Powodzenia syneczku!- Jak ja nienawidze...ech no cóż pierwsze co zrobiłem to wbiłem na pomniejszy tor do ślizgu i zacząłem wskakiwać na coraz większe to krawędzie i gdy się spostrzegłem byłem 10 minut przed czasem przed pizzerią więc musiałem poczekać na mojego współpracownika takiego chłopca 20 lat a zatrudnił się jedynie dlatego bo szuka wrażeń no ale kto teraz ich nie szuka? Uff jestem sorki jeżeli się spóżniłem po prosu promowali jakiś nienormalny energetyk po którym dostajesz porządnęgo kopa. Żeby kopa to im ktoś nie zasadził... tak wogule to jestem Natan a ty? Jestem Charlie miło mi - i podał mi rękę a ją złapałem No dobra jeżeli już się znamy to może zaczynamy? Ta to dob...- Nie dokończył a w naszą strone biegła pewna dziewczyna też ubrana w strój strażnika nocnego ale szef nic nie mówił że będziemy mieli jeszcze trzecią osobe na głowie jednak trzeba było przyznać że była ładna: Biało szare włosy które lśniły w blasku księżyca na żółto i te wielkie niebieskie oczy ach... No hej chłopaki szłyszałam od szefa że będziemy razem pracować, ja jestem Itani Ja jestem N-Natan a to Charli-i-ie miło mi cię poznać - wyciągnąłem do niej ręke a ona ją uściskała No okej jeżeli się znamy to może wreżcie zaczniemy tą robote? zostało nam tylko 5 minut więc się sprężajmy Weszliśmy do domu strachów i zaczeliśmy a raczej oni zaczeli szukać bióra ja tylko popatrzyłem w niektóre miejsca i nagle dostrzegłem ściane któa mi tu nie pasowała więc podszedłem do niej ale nagle jakaś ręka zabrała mnię z tego miejsca a jak się okazało był to Charlie który denerwował się że się zgubiłem więc poszliśmy do biura aw którym tam moją uwage przykuło pudło z maskami animatronów... Musiałem to letko edytować. Rozdział 2 Animatron jako nowy przyjaciel i kompan wspólnej wyprawy. Perpekta: Natan Miejsce: Domek Strachów Godzinija: 00:10 Od 10 minut słuchalismy jakiegos nagranego cepa co biadolił trzy po trzy w komórce a ja szukałem czegoś sam nie wiedząc czego w maskach i gdy chciałem się poddać to znalazłem maske niebieskiego królika którą nałożyłem na siebie i o dziwo pasowała idealnie. Hej ta maska jest świetna! Gdzie żeś to wytrzasnął? ja też taką chce - I rzuciłem do niej maską kury a gdy ją złapała to włożyła na siebie i byśmy się tak ganiali gdyby nie Charlie Cii... Próbuje się czegokolwiek dowiedzieć o tym jak mamy pracować a wy zamaist też posłuchać to się bawicie jak jakieś dzieci Eeeee tam Charlie łapaj maske i lecimy zwiedzać Chyba cię pogieło...- po czym się uśmiechnął i wiedząc że sie zgodził rzuciłem do niego maske misia a on założył ją i tak zaczeła się gonitwa przez dobre pięć minut Perspekta: ? Miejsce Domek Srachów Godzinaja: 0:15 Słyszałem głosy dzieci a raczej nastolatków więc postanowiłem wstać a chociaż spróbować gdyż już ponad 20 lat tak siedziałem i ciągle odyskiwałem swoją moc i energie, wstając słyszałem jak chrupią wszystkie moje kości ale osiągnąłem cel i podszedłem do ściany wystawiając ręke w której zgromadziłą się zielona kulka która rozproszyła ściane na wszystkie kawałeczki a ja wyszedłem i kierowałem się w strone głosów dochodzących z lewej. Perspekta: Natan Miejscówka: Domek Strachów Godzinija: 0:20 Biegaliśmy tak i biegaliśmy gdy nagle natkneliśmy się na automaty do gier które powinny być na złomie już od 40 lat ale i tak były na chodzie więc chcac zagrać podeszlismy do środkowego i go włączyliśmy a gdy to się stało nagle rozbrzmiała muzyka i pokazał się film na ekranie automatu ( It's be soo long ) Niezła muza... Wpada w ucho co nie? Charlie....? - Chłopak wpatrywał się w ekran roniąc łze po czym wybiegł z pomieszczenia z automatami Znam go jedynie prawie dwie godziny a już mam do niego wiele pytań Co go mogło ugryżć? Ja chyba wiem dzieciaki...- gdy usłyszeliśmy metaliczno ludzki głos odwróciliśmy się i zobaczyliśmy robota który stał opierając się o próg drzwi Coś ty za jeden? - W ogóle się go nie bałem gdyż wiedziałem że roboty istnieją ale nie wiedziałem że są tak zielone i wyglądają jakby własnie wracali z wojny nuklearnej Jestem Springtrap a wy dzieciaki? - Widizałem że Itani stoi jakby ją w kamień zamienili- pewnie się boi-pomyślałem i od razu odpowiedziałem Jestem Natan a ona to Itani *szturcha łokciem* Itani.. Hmm widze że twoja koleżanka sie mnie boi ale już nie musi choć jeszcze sam nie wiem - Widziałem jak Itani powoli wracała do rzeczywistości i popatrzyła to na mnie to na Springa a potem wybiegła z pomieszczenia z strachem na twarzy Ech... hej tak w ogóle to jak się tu znalazłeś? Widze że można ci ufac więc powiem prosto z mostu że jestem człowiekiem któy popełnił tyle grzechów że w piekle ani w niebie mnie nie chcieli więc moje ofiary zapędził mnie do tego co własnie widzisz a jakieś gnomy i debile przytachtały mnię do tego lokalu i tak siedziałem w nim 20 lat - słuchałem tych rzeczy z otwartymi na maksa oczami i z strachem w środku ale zaraz przebiła to ciekawość A tak na prawde to jak masz na imie? i kim były twoje ofiary? Jestem Vincent a kim był moje ofiary ci nie powiem gdyż uznał bys mnie za kompletnie pozbawionego psychiki zabójce ale jeżeli jesteś taki ciekawy to.. to były dzieci - po tych słowach świat jakby się podemną zapadł a ja czułem że zaczynam tracić przytomność hej? HEJ! - Zemdlałem i czułem że cos strasznie pali moje ciało ale to w ogóle nic nie bolało więc postanowiłem odpocząć... Wenka się skończyłą nexcior jutro albo za tydzień nq Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach